


Promise Me

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Idea given by rad-draws-stuff Trager and Eddie's first real meeting(AU without Murkoff Account thus Trager in my works just worked for Blaire as a 'Dr' and gets caught not wishing to join the Walrider Project by Balire himself





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> VERY shippy but I once had an rp partner that made my life bearable by letting me rp/ship these two, in honor of them also, once called Outlast_and_gore, thank YOU for making me feel something nice inside when I wrote~

"Need to watch where you're going, Little Fireball!" I voice after an oof and sound of a small body landing on his butt just around the corner.

"Je..Jeremy.." I fret as Roman scurrys backwards and towards me as the head of Murkoff and Mount Massive stands there rather displeased as Roman hides behind me, my hand ever so protectivly before his small tween form.

"I would have expected you to be working, Doctor Trager...not playing chase with…" His once, to me anyway, warm dark brown eyes cast darkly down upon Roman as he finishes with just a hint of distaste, "Your patient!"

Jeremy had heard Roman call me Mama… He knew I accepted the name… I had grown attached! He wasn't pleased.

"Just getting the kids yayas out, Mr. Blaire.. He has so much pent up energy…"

The look flashs my way and I step back, Roman gripping my pant leg, head hiding under my work coat. "Well, I think it would be of better interest to EVERYONE, if you 'play' with him elsewhere, not where people come in and see our lobby and workers, and do business!"

Roman blurts.. Just up and speaks, "Isn't that a good thing… S...seeing a happy patient… A Doctor only to ha...happy to waste time playing with him…"

"Not even a 'Sir' in that spiel you just spewed!" Jeremy points out sternly then right at me hisses, eyes narrowed, "Now where's he begun to learn such things, Rick?"

"At least he's taking what he's learning to heart.." I start only to flinch, looking away as Jeremy gets into my face and whispers darkly, to me and me alone, "This was to be your PATIENT, Trager, not your CHILD! If you CAN NOT handle this, I WILL send him somewhere else! Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Roman shivers, I place my hand upon his ruffled brown haired head and growled lowly back, "I hear you loud and clear, Mr. Blaire!" And go to leave with Roman until-

"This isn't the Dream, Rick! He could become an amazing vassal! Start working on him like you said you would if you had a patient!"

I remain quiet as I lead Roman off, body feeling Jeremy's deadly stare daggering me as we leave the hallway.

Once outside, Roman tries crushing me into a tight hug and cries weakly, "I'm sorry, Ma… Doctor Trager.. Sir… I'm sorry I… It sounded lik..e he didn't understand…. I was try...trying to help.." I rub his head gently but he keeps going so I remain silent, letting him go, "I shouldn't ha..ave just r..un like tha..at… I f..elt happy.. Excited… I should ha..ave stayed.. Listened to you ab..out staying clo..se… But o..outside… With you, Mama… I mean, Tra… DOCTOR!!!"

I kiss his head gently and sigh, cloudy grey eyes closed as he completely loses it and breaks.

So much for the work I had put into him already-

Outside wasn't what I wanted it to be now that we finally sat here… Roman was miserable and I felt lost.

"Hey, let's see the Vocational Block, hu?" I offer and he perks up just slightly as I say, "You can smell the wood~"

"Okay.." Came his soft little voice and as before when we met the first time, his hand holds mine, a small scared little hand holding something bigger, stronger, and more worldly then his own and I gently squeezed it, to assure him I WOULD be all he needed, no matter the threats previously.

\---

Roman LOVES the smell of burnt wood...Should have been a red flag back then but for that point in time, it meant he looked forward to doing lessons and talking therapy just to go outside or smell burnt wood.

The sewing machine sounded in the other room as we entered and Roman, only thirteen years old, ever still young and wondering, snuck off without my notice as I seek out a piece of wood he could mess with and find he's missing just seconds before I hear the voices in the other room.

"Woow! D..did you make t..that… Sir.." Roman's voice drifts to my ears, the small 'Sir' at the end made me chuckle softly before I find him with a patient working hard on a project.

"Come'ere, Buddy~ Let's let him work, hu?" I say warmly and do my silent motion for him to come, clapping my fingers open and closed by my side and see him look from both man, his work, then me, and says, going to crawl off the large stool beside the man working, "It looks very pr...pretty, Sir, bye!" Then, "Coming Mama Trager-" as he started getting off, I watch in slow motion, his voice just as slow as he slipped and drug the fabric along with him as he fell, a small thump as he landed on the wooden floor by the mans feet.

Forgoing who this patient was, what tag around his wrist said, I reach Roman swiftly and bury my nose into his head, breath lost as I panic like a new mother, "You alright, anything broken, are you hurt?" Then see him slowly lift his hand then hear him bleat, what once was a well made handkerchief, embroiled and everything with roses was now torn and clenched in his hand, "Ma...ma…"

Slowly, very slowly, I move over Roman and say, looking upwards, speaking calmly, "He didn't mean it, Buddy.. Honest.. I'll be sure to get you want you need to make a new one, okay, even extra time here… It was an accident…" And my head keeps lifting, following this huge beast of a human man until my cloudy gray eyes meet with the most transfixing blue eyes I'd ever seen.

The thoughts swimming behind those eyes told me he was gauging if it was worth breaking our bones or not and press, pushing Roman aside, "Hit me, okay, Buddy? Not him… Please.. I beg you, I won't say a thing, just not him… Not him please.."

Those eyes stare, mine right back.

Then, he just sits back down, facing me, but sits and asks in a rather gruff voice, "Your son looks ready to piss himself, you might want to get him out of here-" He sniffs, "This is no place to bring your child to work!"

I look back towards Roman, indeed, nearly pissing himself, and say our front, "Roman isn't my son… He calls me Mama yes, but long story short, you seem… Nice and not ready to crush my head in, he's my first patient here, he's also the only child… So I let him call me Mama, I mean like… It seems to comfort him anyway doing so- So how much fabrics and time do you need for that piece we just ruined?"

The laugh that came from this man is booming but felt inside like a warm flame, like.. Butterflies… I squish those as he says, Roman holding me from behind, watching, "You just blab don't you, Darling?"

"I'm normally composed, but its Roman involved and I'm very att… Darling?"

The man sitting before me snorts and nods, "Yes, Darling!"

"The names, Doctor Trager, Buddy…" I confirm only to gain a hand under my chin and my face turned to fire, "I see a Darling before me, but Doctor Trager could be a safe name to call you when around others~" Then he winks and I jerk backwards, touching my chin, feeling the tingle of human contact and feeling strange.

That's when I notice his own tag, like Roman's it titled his birthday, somewhere in October, how old he was, and his reasons for being here-

"Gluskin!" I breathe and he smiles warmly, eyes dreamy, "Indeed, Darling, Doctor Gluskin sounds just fine too~"

"Ma..ma…" Roman whispers and I nod before rising slowly upwards, "Yaaa… Umm… Listen…." His bewitching blue eyes follow my every move, that charming air still about him.

I reach for Roman and feel his hand and chuckle, "I need to...get back to wo..ork, Buddy… Haha.. Yaa… Um.. Eddie Gluskin, right, I'll be certain to tell the..the staff to leave you be and work an hour extra.. Okay?" And slowly back Roman out with me before Eddie.

"Don't be scared to come back, Darling~" He calls as I get out of the Vocational door and with Roman in hand, hurry down the halls till I reach my office and pant as Roman passes out upon the couch, the door closed and hopefully not going to be opened for a while as I needed a good year or more to process what's just happened.

\---

Sixteen years old. Roman and I still stuck together-Jeremy never gave me an outright patient since Roman but whatever, right?

Roman helped me work now, as strange as it was, he helped me label what parts did what, what happened if this or that was removed, ect.

These were vegetables now, no longer living people when given to me, Roman said in agreement when he found out what his 'Mama Trager' did now that he himself was older and had parts of the Hospital to be at at certain times.

I had been terrified but Roman, on sight of the half dead body before me, my hands gloved but bloody, said calmly, burnt off hair now growing in patches making him look one of the Asylum now, "Need help, Mama?"

Thus, beyond again, Jeremy's wishes, Roman now stuck with me again, the tasks around the Asylum useless now that he knew where it was I worked and ignored the higher ups telling him to keep doing his tasks and stayed put with his 'Mama'.

'Mama,' he'd say as he slept near me or I doubted myself for working on what I worked on, why I was here, if I was doing the right thing, 'was ALWAYS right!'

So… I pushed those thoughts aside, and worked. I made headway on livers and how important they were, and even found out the Gallbladder wasn't even near the bladder! Wild!

My run ins with Eddie went unnoticed by staff, even Jeremy, seeing me speaking with him once pushed him to believe I'd FINALLY found a REAL patient to work on and left me be, even left ROMAN be!!

That.. Changed…

Drastically changed…

I had a strange dream for the past week.. I was locked in the Sphere, I could not get out… I felt pain EVERYWHERE rushing through me, melting me from within…

I often woke and told Roman, half asleep himself, that I'd be right back, needed a second to myself and thus, he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

I chose to live now at the Asylum...to stay close to Roman.. I felt I needed to… His tenancy to hurt himself or burn things going over the top as Jeremy hoped they would with puberty! I trusted him in my late night strolls, he was often out cold most nights and knew by now Mama kept his promise of coming back, so… There wasn't a rush back as I found myself mindlessly heading towards the Vocational Block and over towards Eddie little work station.

Upon the bench rested a poorly wrapped gift, poorly since paper wasn't common. It was labeled to me.

My birthday was in July, I was a Cancer, people jabbing at me and around many patients how I might already have 'Crabs' my zodiac sign so seeing it signed by Eddie's beautiful handwriting wasn't a surprise.

The GIFT, yes, I'd have expected if I got ANYTHING it was written, as Roman gave, many pictures of me and him free outside, Mama and Son, smiling with a smiley sun on a beautiful blue day-

I clear the tears I had held so tightly to as those pictures hit me and flow freely as I unwrap Eddie's gift and a blanket with 'Mother Goose and Friends' written on it with Mother Goose herself from fairy tales, surrounded by ducklings, learning by stories..

"HOLY SHIT!!" I bite my tongue as Eddie himself comes from the shadows. "You scared the piss outta me, Buddy!"

"Daaarling, so vulgar~!"

"Stop calling me, Darling!" I deadpan and return to looking at my handmade gift, recalling a bitter 'conversation' Jeremy had with me about Eddie-

'"He's a charmer, that Gluskin!" Jeremy had said as I watched said man working on what I guess turned into this blanket.

"Ya, he is, girls must have literally dropped for him before being sent here!" Roman was off eating with a new friend he'd made, Dennis I think his name was?

"Ya, men too, raped them then mutilated them-" Jeremy outright says, hands behind his back. I stop breathing, feeling my heart hurt.

"His best quote is calling someone his 'Darling~' That smile of his too-"

He'd called me.. Darling.. At first it was annoying… But seeing him more and with Romen… That smile so warm and charming, so handsome…

"He knows no real ideas on love or devotion!" Jeremy kept speaking and I pant silently, dying inside.

"You look sick, Ricky~" He said to me and rubbed my shoulders before whispering into my ear, "You couldn't POSSIBLY think someone liked you like THAT?! Riiiicky~"

He chuckles softly, releases my shoulders and says as he moves off, "You'd have to be crazy to like someone like you~!" And to hit that home and chuckled deeply and said over his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight, remember our agreement ~" And alone I stood, watching Eddie work upon the project he so slaved over, thinking now of tonight and my agreement to Jeremy to leave Roman from the Engine… With using me as he pleased…'

"Darling," Eddie asks and I freak alert, looking around then plead, holding Eddie tightly, "Please.. PLEASE hear me out-"

He looks just as bothered and holds me, sitting me down as I belt out, sobbing, finally breaking from it all, "If ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING, Eddie.. Happens to me.. Like.. I go missing-" I place my hand over his mouth and continue, "I BEG YOU… PLEASE… By all fucking means.. Keep Roman safe or let him know something happened… Jeremy… He'll understand… But.. That if something happens… Mama loves him!?"

"Dar-"

"EDDIE, PLEASE?!" I cry out tightly, shaking him before burying my face into his chest as he whispers, running my shaking back, "I promise, Darling.. I promise… I promise.."

When I returned to my room, Roman slept on his back, mouth wide open, young beard hair poking in patches from his remaining face skin on his left side, a passage of time… From the tween to young adult I'd spent so much time and effort to care for, for reasons I'll never really understand, because I understood? I felt bad? Who knew?

But right then, I place Eddie's blanket gift he made me over Roman and kiss the burnt right side of his face, eyes soft, smile warm.

"Mama promises~" I whisper before nuzzling into his side and closing my eyes to a hopeful dreamless sleep, going instead towards the parting Eddie and I shared just a half hour ago.

In the darkness of his sewing corner, me upon the stool, finally calmed down, my face resting within his chest, Eddie says something I did not catch and so I look up to ask him what he had said.

Instead, a small kiss to my lips and a tender smile told me all I needed and in return, I smiled, pulled the blanket gift around my shoulders and rise to head back to Roman.

I still felt that kiss… I'd kissed men and women before.. They felt nice, a spark of light went through me each time even!

Jeremy's kisses lost their spark AGES ago… His very distance as soon as he noticed how close I'd gotten to Roman the start of that decline.

The last few kisses I remember that I had with Jeremy felt more like lemon and salt in cut open infected wounds!

Eddie's, despite Jeremy's warnings, even now as I sit on my perch watching him work on another dress, still feels like the highest light I'd ever reached. And silently, as much as I hate it and the very thought, I wish for another one from him-

Instead-

"Ooooh Eddie, I'm hooooooome~" I call and gain an annoyed, "Leeeeeave!" Thrown over his shoulder as he knows full well that its me that's come to bother him again, my perch up in the rafters of the now shambled Vocational Block, Roman like the good boy he is, seeking new patients for me with more 'Ducklings' I've gathered since becoming a Variant in Mouth Massive as Mama takes a break and bothers the hunk downstairs.


End file.
